Different kinds of computer-based games can be played over computers of different types including general purpose computers, and special purpose computers such as gaming consoles such as the Sony Playstation, or Nintendo Wii. Many of these are user-controlled games, which allow the user to take control of certain aspects of the game. Team games, for example, may allow the user or users to control actions of certain players.